


love actually is all around

by storuns



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Finally it's done, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I hope alwayseven likes this, I hope there's no mistakes either, I hope you guys like this, I watched the movie 2931823 times while writing this, If there are any please tell me, Love Actually inspired this, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Smut, Thanks, merry christmas guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storuns/pseuds/storuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small smile appears on Harry’s face and he scoots closer to Niall, resting his head on his shoulder. Niall wraps his arm around him and moves his hand up to rub his shoulder, earning a couple of coos from Louis and Liam across the table. Harry laughs and throws French fries at both of them. He looks up at Niall and grins as he watches him throw his head back in laughter. For some reason, a warm feeling overwhelms his chest and he feels like hugging Niall tightly and kissing all over his face. But, of course, he has control and all he can do is imagine it in his head.</p><p>Or the one where Harry and Niall go to Mullingar for Christmas, and stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love actually is all around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elliebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/gifts).



> The prompt was "Current canon compliant, somehow Harry ends up celebrating Christmas with Niall and his family in Mullingar and it leads to first times." I hope this did your prompt justice. Merry Christmas! x

It was supposed to be a tradition every year: Harry going back home to Holmes Chapel with his family to celebrate Christmas. He always looked forward to helping his stepfather put up the lights and the tree and do some last minute shopping with his sister. He loved his mother’s roast and the pies they baked together for dessert that they would eat during Christmas dinner. He loved feeling the excitement as he tore through the wrapping of his gifts and played in the snow with his family and he loved doing everything a normal, traditional family would do for the holidays.

Harry loved Christmas. But unfortunately this year, he wasn’t going to spend the holidays with his family.

He tries not to sound disappointed as he speaks to his mother on the phone about her trip to Paris with Robin for the holidays. “I’ll just stay with Gemma or something then,” he says with a smile on his face. At least his sister would be available.

“Oh.”

Gemma lets out a sigh. She knows Harry well, since they were siblings. His tone definitely showed he was upset. “You’re not happy, are you?”

Harry clears his throat and shakes his head. His sister was choosing to spend time with her friends for Christmas instead of him—of course he had the right to be upset. But Harry didn’t want to show that he wasn’t happy. He was going to find another way to spend Christmas, he had to. But he didn’t want to be left alone, especially on fucking Christmas.

“No, it’s alright. You do what you wanna do. I’ll find someone to be with,” he answers, trying to sound happy.

His sister pouts. “I’m sorry, Harry. Do you want to come with me? I’m sure I can squeeze some room in the car…”

“No. No, no. It’s okay.” He smiles, hoping it doesn’t look strained. “It’s fine. Really, Gemma.”

She stares at him for a few long seconds, searching for a look of disappointment on her brother’s face so she could force him to come with her. But Harry just keeps smiling, showing his teeth so it would make it seem like he was okay. She finally lets out a heavy sigh and rolls her eyes.

“Fine. If you change your mind though, you can always come along, okay?”

“Alright, Gemma.”

“Bye, Harry.”

She quickly kisses his cheek and walks out of his flat, leaving Harry alone, just like how it seemed like he was going to be during Christmas. He plops down on his couch and sighs, trying to think of somebody he could tag along with for the holidays. That’s when a mental light bulb lights up in his head and his expression immediately changes.

“Grimmy,” he says out loud, although he was by himself in his flat.

\--

“Christmas? Nothing, really. Just gonna go to a bunch of clubs and parties during. Why?” Nick smacks his lips as he sets down his coffee cup, letting out a small sigh after taking a sip.

“Oh.” Harry nods. He doesn’t really want to spend Christmas getting drunk and going out clubbing. He wants a peaceful Christmas, one with dinner and friends and family and gathering around the tree to open presents—the normal, traditional Christmas.

“Aren’t you going home?” Nick asks, his eyebrow raised.

Harry purses his lips together and shakes his head. “No. My mum is going to Paris with Robin and Gemma is going out with her friends.” He looks down as his cheeks flush, realizing how embarrassing it was for him to be stuck alone for the holidays.

His head immediately shoots up and his brows furrow as he hears Nick chuckle. “Why are you laughing?”

Nick rubs his face and covers his mouth. “Sorry.” It takes a moment for him to calm down and his face suddenly turns serious. “Just ask one of your other friends.”

“That’s the thing.” Harry sighs. “Everybody else is going to be with family. Louis’s got his family and Eleanor, Zayn’s with Perrie and of course, they’re going to be with family, Liam’s with Sophia and yeah, the whole family thing. And Niall—“

“Niall hasn’t got a girlfriend.”

“But he’s got family—“

“Doesn’t his mum adore you? C’mon now. I’m sure Niall would like you to come with him for Christmas.”

“But I don’t want to bother him—“

“Harry, it’s Niall. He’ll love for you to—“

“Stop interrupting me!” Harry widens his eyes and covers his mouth, realizing how rude his tone was. “Sorry,” he mumbles, looking away.

Nick sighs heavily and pats his friend’s back. “Just ask. There’s no harm in asking.”

Harry shakes his head. “I’m not asking. They’re gonna all feel bad and like, make me come with them. That’s how Gemma was. I guess this year I’m going to—Nick what the hell are you doing?”

Nick digs his hand through Harry’s coat pocket and pulls out his phone, quickly typing in his password before going through his contacts list. He presses the phone against his ear and shoots Harry a mischievous grin.

“What are you doing?” Harry asks again, reaching out to retrieve his phone back. But Nick swiftly avoids him and steps away from him.

“Niall! It’s Nick. Nick Grimshaw. Been a while, yes?” He looks at Harry and nods, as if he was saying “everything’s all good. No worries.”

“Nick,” Harry says in a low, warning tone. He reaches out again to get his phone back, but Nick stands up and takes a couple steps back away from him.

“Why am I calling on Harry’s phone? No, I’m not drunk! What makes you think I’m drunk?” The smile on Nick’s face quickly turns into a frown. “Okay, that was one time, Niall. Jesus. Okay, so the reason why I’m calling you is—hey!”

Harry gets up and he snatches the phone away from him. He presses it against his ear and quickly says, “hey Niall sorry about that. I’ll call you sometime later. Bye.” He hangs up and glares at Nick. “You’re a prick.”

“What?” Nick pouts. “I was just trying to find you someone you could be with for Christmas!”

“But don’t do it like that!” Harry stuffs his phone back into his pocket. “I’ll find somebody, Nick. By myself.”

Nick rolls his eyes. “Yeah, sure. But if you don’t, I’m here.” He points at himself and wiggles his brows, a grin forming on his face.

Harry lets out a scoff and walks past him towards the door, saying his goodbyes before treading on the sidewalk, his hands in the pockets of his coat and his eyes looking down at the concrete as he walks. From the looks of it, it seems like Harry was probably going to spend the holidays alone.

\--

Harry is with Zayn at the store, helping him pick out presents for Perrie and his family to bring home next week.

“So, what are you doing for Christmas? Going back home?” Zayn asks as he picks up a snow globe, shaking it a little and putting it back on its shelf.

Harry bites his lip and furrows his brows, debating with himself whether he should lie and tell Zayn he was going to spend it with his family and they were going to have a traditional Christmas with the tree, the dinner, and the presents or tell him the truth, which was that he wasn’t going to go home and he was going to sit in his flat with ice cream in his lap and a pathetic plastic Christmas tree on the coffee table as he watched _Love Actually_ over and over and over again…

“You’re not going home, are you?” Zayn interrupts his thoughts and gives him a raised eyebrow. The boy could see Harry right through.

Harry looks up at him and sighs. He nods slightly and mumbles, “Yeah.” He sulks and his eyes go back to looking down at the floor.

“Aw, Harry.” Harry can feel Zayn giving him the pity pout. He feels his hand on his shoulder and his thumb softly rubbing it as he shakes him a little. “You alright? You wanna come home with me? I know my mum would love it and my sisters—“

“No.” Harry quickly glances up at him. “That’s—that’s the last thing I want. The last thing I want is you to bring me home for Christmas when Christmas is supposed to be for family. It’s all family and I’ll feel like I’m interrupting and I don’t want to feel like I’m interrupting good, much-needed family time—“

“God, shut the fuck up, Harry.” Zayn rolls his eyes. “I know you love Christmas. God, you fucking love Christmas. And you value family time and shit like that and you’re the guy who would go and buy Christmas decorations during the damn _summer_ and make Christmas shopping lists seven months before. You’re gonna come home with me and Perrie and our families and spend a good Christmas with us. Even though you’re not related to us, you’re still family, got it?”

Zayn’s unexpected speech leaves Harry’s mind blank. He stares at his friend, his green eyes blinking at him. It takes him a while to snap back into the real world. “Zayn, you know I can’t do that.”

“Hell yes you can,” Zayn says. “C’mon, where are you gonna go? You gonna ask Louis? Liam? Niall?”

Harry shakes his head. “No one. I’m not gonna ask any one of them, okay? It’s okay.” He turns away and picks up a vanilla-scented candle, attempting to change the subject. “This would be good for Perrie, yeah?”

“Put it in the cart.” He gestures down at the cart, which is filled with only socks and a couple Christmas cards. “So, you gonna come with us?”

Harry shakes his head and points at a painting. “For one of your sisters?” Zayn grabs it and places it inside. “And no, I’m not. Don’t make me.”

Zayn turns his head and looks at him as he pushes the cart through another aisle. “Are you sure?”

The curly-haired boy nods and smiles. “Positive.”

His friend lets out a sigh and nods his head. “Okay. But if you change your mind, just tell me.”

“Thanks Zayn.”

“You’re welcome, mate.”

\--

Harry wakes up the next day to the sound of his phone ringing beside him on the nightstand. He lets out a groan and rubs his eyes, blindly reaching for the phone. Once he gets it, he peeks at the screen and sees that it is Louis calling him at ten o’ clock in the morning. “Jesus Christ,” he mutters and presses it against his phone. “Hello?”

“God, did you just wake up?” Louis’s voice is loud and full of energy, which makes Harry wince and bring the phone away from his ear.

“Yeah. Yeah, I did.”

“Well, get up your lazy ass! We’re gonna go out later. You, me, Liam, Niall, Zayn. Have a nice lunch before we all go back home.”

Harry immediately feels sadness pooling in his chest. He lets out a sigh and rolls on his side, wrapping the blanket around him tighter. “I don’t wanna go out.”

“What? But you love going out! C’mon, Harry. I planned this. Well, I last minute planned this. But still! I texted the others and they’re comin’, well, except Zayn. He’s probably sleeping still. But yeah, come! Please, Harry, please?”

“Louis, I don’t want to. I want to sleep.”

“I’ll pick you up in ten.”

Harry sits up and frowns. “Louis, no.”

“Louis, yes.” Harry can feel the smirk that grew on his face, which makes him let out a groan. “Now, hurry up! Get off your lazy arse and get ready!”

Harry gets out of bed and sighs. “Bye, Louis.” He hangs up his phone and tosses it on top of his bed before treading towards the bathroom to get ready. As he fixes himself up and changes into a nice outfit, he sits down on his couch, waiting for Louis to call him. Once his phone rings, he heads out the door to meet with his friend.

“How’s my best friend doing?” Louis greets as Harry climbs into the passenger seat. “Liam said he was already there. Niall’s coming, and Zayn is a maybe. Once I called him he muttered something and hung on me.” Louis pouts and starts driving.

“I’m fine,” Harry answers, even though it was a lie. He tries his best to hide it by looking away from Louis and looking out the window, pretending to admire the buildings they pass by.

As Louis parks his car and they both climb out of the vehicle before entering the small café, Liam is already sitting down at a table set for five with a coffee cup sitting in front of him. He turns his head and sees them, greeting them both with a big smile and hugs. “How are you guys doing?” he asks, sitting back down in his seat. Harry sits down across from him while Louis sits down beside Liam with his arm around him.

Louis is the first to answer. “I’m doing great! It’s gonna be a great Christmas, I know it. Think we’re gonna all go somewhere on a trip. Like Switzerland or something. It’s gonna be fun. I can’t wait, honestly. Still need to do some Christmas shopping, but you all know I’m absolute shit at that.”

Liam grins and turns to Harry, waiting for him to answer. Harry looks up at Liam and smiles a little. “Uh,” he begins. “Gonna go home for Christmas, like always.” He forces himself to smile bigger and tries to make his lie seem convincing.

“Yeah?” Liam nods. “Cool.”

The three order their food and drinks and begin chatting as they wait for Niall and Zayn to come. All the topics mentioned are related to Christmas and Harry swears that whatever god above was fucking with him and obviously Harry had sinned or something for this type of punishment. He decides to stay quiet and listen to the other two speak (or more like them telling each other to “shut up” or smack one another in the face). Suddenly, a presence sits down beside Harry and he turns his head to see who it is.

“Ah, the Irish has come,” Liam says in an overly dramatic voice.

Niall flashes a big grin and nods towards them as a silent greeting. He reaches over to Harry’s plate and grabs a French fry. “So, what’re you guys talking about?”

“Holiday plans,” Louis answers. “Are you going back home, Niall?”

“Think I am. If it doesn’t snow too hard.” He takes another French fry. “Hope it doesn’t. Really wanna go back and stuff, y’know? Oh, Harry.” Niall turns his body to face him. “Why did Nick call me the other day with your phone? Was something up?”

The whole restaurant seems to go silent at that moment, as if everybody was waiting for Harry to answer. He feels his cheeks turn bright red as all eyes stare at him. He bites his lip and looks down at his plate of food, thinking of an answer to say. “Um…just—uh.” He clears his throat. “Nothing. It was nothing.”

“Was he drunk or something?” Louis laughs.

“No! Why does everybody think he’s drunk whenever he calls?” Harry thinks about his question, remembering all of his past phone calls with Nick and shakes his head. “Never mind. Um.” _Oh, fuck it, Harry. Just tell them. You’re a shit liar anyways._ “He wanted to ask you if—if I could go back to Ireland with you for the holidays.”

“What?” Niall raises a brow and lets out a small chuckle. “Why me?”

“Because uh, I have nothing to do for the holidays.” Harry lets out a relieved sigh. It felt good to let it out, but he felt slightly uncomfortable. “Not going home because the rest of my family are doing other things…without me.”

“Aw, Harry.” Louis pouts and gives him a look of pity. “Why didn’t you say something? We could’ve planned something out, you know? Like, a trip.”

Harry shakes his head. “No. That’s the last thing I want. Christmas is for family and every Christmas, I go home and I have fun with my family, and you all do too. I didn’t want to bother you all and interrupt your family time.”

Niall groans. “Oh Jesus, Harry. Shut up. You can come with me. You’re practically family anyways. My mum loves you. Dad loves you too—hell, my whole family loves you!” He laughs and rubs Harry’s back, trying to make him feel better. “Don’t want you to be alone for the holidays.”

A small smile appears on Harry’s face and he scoots closer to Niall, resting his head on his shoulder. Niall wraps his arm around him and moves his hand up to rub his shoulder, earning a couple of coos from Louis and Liam across the table. Harry laughs and throws French fries at both of them. He looks up at Niall and grins as he watches him throw his head back in laughter. For some reason, a warm feeling overwhelms his chest and he feels like hugging Niall tightly and kissing all over his face. But, of course, he has control and all he can do is imagine it in his head.

\--

Later that week, Harry is packing his bags, ready to get on a plane ride to Ireland with Niall. After a few arguments and a couple of smacks in the head, stubborn Harry finally agrees to go home with him.

As Harry is pushing his weight against his last suitcase and trying to zip it up, his phone rings, indicating that somebody texted him. He groans, gets up to retrieve his phone, and as he looks at the screen, he sees that it was Niall who had sent him a message. He opens it up and reads it.

_You ready yet ? i’ll pick yu up_

The curly-haired boy texts back “yeah” and sets his phone back down again. He plops on top of his suitcase and pulls at its zipper, struggling to get it to close. After a few more attempts and different positions to squish down the suitcase, he finally gets it and that is when Niall texts him to tell him that he is outside waiting for him.

Harry quickly grabs his suitcases and his duffel before rushing out of his flat and to the front. Once Niall sees him, he goes over to him and helps him with a suitcase, throwing it in the trunk of his car.

“Be careful with my things!” Harry pouts, carrying his other suitcase and stacking it on top. He places his duffel on the side and pushes the trunk door down.

“Sorry!” Niall goes to the driver’s side and jumps in to get himself settled. Harry climbs into the passenger’s seat and buckles himself. He feels himself trembling a little and he knows it was from the excitement of traveling. He remembers the first time he went to Ireland with Niall and that it was the most beautiful place he had ever been to. He remembers the same feeling of excitement he had right now and how much fun he had.

“Ready?” Niall’s voice interrupts his thoughts and Harry answers with a nod. The blonde begins driving and in no time, they are at the airport. As they go inside, check in, go through security and such, they board the plane and sit beside each other. Niall immediately pulls out a pillow from his backpack and places it behind his head, resting against it with his eyes closed.

“Well, I’m sleeping for this entire ride. Tell me when we get there.” He smiles and quickly falls asleep.

“Okay.” Harry can’t keep his eyes off of him and for the whole plane ride, he tries to not stare at the boy for too long and admire the calm, peaceful look on his face.

\--

“We’re home!”

Niall’s voice bellows through his old house as he drops his suitcases down beside him. Harry walks in after him and places his things to the side, already feeling awkward and like a nuisance as he looks around the place. It was warm, cozy, and homey, just like how he last remembered. Nothing really changed, except for a few more photos on the walls and a new vase in the center of the coffee table. He smiles and stands in the middle of the living room, reminiscing the memories he and Niall made in this very home last time.

“Niall!” Harry hears a voice and he immediately recognizes it as Niall’s mother, Maura’s, voice. He sees her walk in and wrap her small arms around Niall’s neck while Niall hugs her back. They sway a little and embrace each other for a moment and Harry can’t help but feel a bit envious. _He_ was supposed to be doing that with _his_ mother.

Maura looks up at Harry and gasps. “Oh, Harry!” She hugs him and Harry crouches down a little to reach her level as he hugs her back. “You’ve grown so much taller! You’re like a beanstalk, always growing and growing quickly!”

Harry feels a flush in his cheeks and he nods, laughing a little. Niall laughs, as if that was the funniest thing he has ever heard. Harry lets go of the woman and smiles at her. “Thank you for making me feel welcome, Maura.”

“You’re always welcome here, Harry!” she says, grinning. “You’re like another son to me.” She reaches up and ruffles Harry’s hair. “Now, go get your things settled. Bobby is out doing errands but he’ll be back soon. Do you boys need any help?”

“Nah.” Niall picks up his suitcases and Harry does the same. “We’re all good. Thanks, Ma!”

“Alright. Once you boys are done, there are cookies waiting for you!” The small lady disappears into the kitchen.

Niall’s face lights up. “Shit. Now we gotta hurry. I want cookies.” He rushes upstairs and Harry follows him, trying not to trip or knock anything over. As they enter Niall’s old bedroom, Harry is quickly overwhelmed by the smell of vanilla mixed with a light scent of beer. He smiles and sets his things down as he looks around his bedroom, pointing out all the different posters on the walls and his trophies and the framed photo of him and Niall sitting on top of the dresser.

“You’re lookin’ at my room like it’s your first time here.” Niall interrupts his thoughts. “Now, hurry and get ready. I’m starvin’ and I want food and I know you do too.” He slips off his coat and throws it on his bed, revealing a warm beige sweater.

“Y—yeah. Okay.” He pulls off his coat and held it up, not knowing where to place it. Niall laughs and shakes his head before taking it and placing it down on the bed beside his own coat.

“Jesus, Harry. Don’t feel all timid or whatever. It isn’t your first time here. Lighten up.” He pats Harry’s back and walks out the door, gesturing him to follow. Harry lets out a sigh and tries to relax as he follows Niall into the kitchen. They are greeted by different variations of cookies on a large platter and Niall immediately digs in, stuffing his mouth and eating quickly. Harry watches him and laughed, finding his cookie-stuffed face humorous.

As they sits beside each other eating cookies, Harry can’t help but feel already at home. He feels warm and happy but a part of him still feels like a bother. He turns his head to watch Niall continue to eat more cookies and for some reason he feels like he wants Niall in his lap to feed him more cookies and treat him like a prince.

But he doesn’t know why.

\--

“What movie do ya want watch?” Niall asks him as he comes into the living room carrying two cups of hot chocolate for both of them.

Harry is looking through his stack of DVD’s and pulls one out. “You have _Love Actually_!” He grins. “This is my favorite movie.”

Niall places the cups on the coffee table and laughs. “I know. You’ve made me watch it like, twenty times before.” He takes the DVD and sets it in the player. “You’ve got some obsession or something.”

“Shut up.” Harry sits on the couch and brings the cup to his lips, blowing softly to cool it down before he takes a sip. He smacks his lips and nods his head, setting the cup back down. “This is good. You make good hot chocolate.”

Niall sits down beside him and drinks from his cup. “Oh yeah. I do make a good hot chocolate.” He grins.

“Cocky.”

“Confident.”

“Overly-confident, you mean.”

“Shut up or I’m kicking you out of my house.”

“Okay.”

The two laugh and begin watching the movie together. Niall leans over and rests his head on top of Harry’s chest, prompting Harry to wrap an arm around him. Harry feels a strange feeling in his chest, as if he were weightless or floating. He looks down at Niall and finds himself smiling as the boy lets out a laugh at a funny scene. Harry chuckles a little and he keeps staring at his face, admiring the small dots and freckles on his face, his rosy cheeks, and his pale skin that contrasted from them.

That’s when Harry knows he is in deep trouble.

\--

It is three A.M. and Harry is lying awake in Niall’s bed, where his friend is sleeping soundly beside him. He looks over to him and admires the moonlight that shines over him, making his skin light up. He smiles and lets out a sigh. _God, I’m going crazy_. He reaches out towards his makeshift nightstand, which was just his suitcase standing up, and swipes the screen of his phone. He looks for Nick on his contacts list and sends him a message.

_Are you awake?_

After a couple of minutes, Harry's phone lights up and he quickly opens it, reading Nick's reply.

_It's 3 am why are you texting me now_

He begins tapping back his message.

_I think I'm in some deep shit right now and I need your help._

A text is sent back from Nick.

_Right now? At 3 am? Fuck off Harry_

Harry frowns and turns his head to look at Niall, who is still asleep. He pushes the covers off of him and carefully gets off the bed, tiptoeing out of Niall’s bedroom and into the living room. He sits down on the couch and stares at the lit Christmas tree set in front of him and the presents cluttered underneath it. He spots the gifts he bought just a day before he boarded his flight with Niall to Ireland on the side and smiles to himself, proud that he was able to buy Christmas presents with limited time.

He taps his phone screen and presses it against his ear, waiting for Nick to pick up. After a long moment, he hears a click and heavy breathing on the other end.

“Nick?”

“Harry Styles I swear if I could go to Ireland right now I’d choke you.”

Harry covers his mouth and tries to quiet his giggle. “I need help, Nick.”

“I know. Can it wait? I’d like my beauty sleep.”

“No. It needs to be done now.”

“Fine. But just because I want you to stop being so fucking annoying.”

“You love me. Anyways.” Harry clears his throat and looks to check if anybody is there to eavesdrop. He turns his head back and keeps his voice low and quiet. “I think—I think I like Niall.”

There is only breathing heard at Nick’s end and Harry hopes he didn’t fall asleep on him. “Nick?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m here. And you’re just finding that out right now?”

Harry raises a brow. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s one of those things, my little one. Where you like somebody, but you don’t really know you like them.”

“That’s rubbish.”

“It has happened though.” Harry can feel Nick smile. “And it’s happening to you right now.”

The boy runs his fingers through his curly hair and furrows his brows, his mind deep in thought. Did he really have a crush on Niall before this trip? He thinks about all the times he spent with the blonde boy. Their lunch dates, their movie nights, their walks in the park, their drives around the city, their spontaneous adventures away from the city, their dinners, their nights out clubbing—they did a lot together. But did he ever see Niall as someone more than just a friend?

“You just haven’t admitted it to yourself, Harry.” Nick’s voice says. “You’ll see. Maybe he feels the same way about you.”

Harry shakes his head. “I doubt that.” He sighs. “What do I do then?”

“Do what you’ve been doing,” Nick replies in a matter-of-fact tone. “And something will happen. I bet you.”

\--

Days pass and it is already a few days before Christmas. It is announced that there is going to be a Christmas party and Niall groans at the fact that they have to dress nice for it. He rummages through his closet for clothes and Harry stands there with his chosen outfit in his hands, his mind still thinking about the night he spoke with Nick.

“You need help?” Harry asks.

“No,” Niall mutters. “Actually, yes. I need help. Where the fuck’s all my nice shit?”

Harry laughs and goes over to the closet, gasping softly at the close proximity between the two. He bites his lip and tries to hide his blush as he looks through his clothes before pulling out a dark burgundy button-up. “This one?”

Niall takes the shirt and smiles. “Oh.” He looks up at Harry. “Thanks, mate.” He walks away and tugs his sweater off, revealing his body under a thin white undershirt. Harry tries his best to not stare and turns away, trying to stop himself from blushing too hard.

After a moment, Niall announces that he is done and Harry looks back up, gasping softly at the sight of his best friend in a dark red button-up that looks great on him, tight black slacks that hug his hips and make him look amazing, and his hair pushed back that reveals more of his cornflower blue eyes. His appearance males Harry want to kiss him and rip it all off with his teeth.

“Do I look good?” Niall asks, which made Harry snap back from his dirty thoughts.

“Uh, yeah! Yeah. You look good. Really good.” He mutters the last part and places his outfit on the bed before taking off his sweater. “I’m gonna change now.”

“Okay.” Niall lays back on his bed with his phone in hand, not paying attention to Harry as the taller boy changes out of his comfortable clothes into his outfit.

“Ready.” Harry runs his fingers through his hair and peers into the mirror on Niall’s dresser. He hears Niall whistle and he immediately feels his cheeks turn red as he turns around to face him. He bites his lip and smiles shyly. “Why are you whistling?”

“Because you look good, what else?” Niall lets out a small laugh and stands up. “C’mon. Don’t really wanna be late for this.” He walks out of his room, leaving Harry alone.

Harry lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and groans a little. He was still doubtful that Niall had a crush on him too, but the way the boy was acting towards him made him see different. He looks back into the mirror and sees how rosy his cheeks were. He pats them in attempt to cool them down and walks out of the room to meet with Niall and the rest of his family members in the living room.

“Well, doesn’t he look stunning?” Maura compliments him as he walks down the stairs.

“I feel like I’m going to my high school prom or something,” Harry says, chuckling as he makes his way down.

“Well, in the case.” Maura turns to look at Bobby. “Go get the camera. Niall, go stand next to Harry.”

Niall’s face turns red. “Ma, what are you suggesting?”

Harry freezes in place and he watches as Bobby comes back with a digital camera in his hands. Niall looks at both of them in confusion and a frown appears on his face.

“What the hell? What’re ya doin’?” he points at the camera his father is holding.

“Go stand next to Harry! It'll make a nice photo.” His mother says, pushing Niall up the stairs and making him stand beside Harry.

Harry looks at Niall and gives him a small, apologetic smile. Niall shrugs and wraps an arm around him, placing his hand on his shoulder. Harry hesitantly wraps his arm around his back with his hand on his waist. He resists the urge to give his waist a small squeeze. _Because that would be fucking weird_ , he thinks to himself.

“Okay.” Bobby holds up the camera as he turns it on. “Say cheese!”

Niall and Harry both grin as Bobby snaps a photo of them. He looks at the camera screen and smiles in approval, giving them a thumbs up. Niall lets go of Harry and he suddenly feels empty and out of place, as if he wanted him to hold him forever.

\--

They finally arrive at the party and the room is decorated with tinsel and Christmas lights hanging off the walls. Ornaments are taped up against the ceiling and a large Christmas tree is set in the corner, next to a table full of different varieties of treats and drinks. _All I Want For Christmas Is_ _You_ by Mariah Carey is blasting through the speakers as people dance together.

Harry looks up and the first thing he sees are mistletoes hanging in different corners of the room. He imagines pulling Niall underneath one and kissing him passionately. He imagines them gripping at each other’s shirts and Niall’s tongue pressed against his—

“Harry! Earth to Harry!” Niall’s fingers are snapping in front of his face. “You okay?”

Harry blinks and stares at him, his cheeks red from embarrassment as he realizes he’s been staring at him for a while. “Oh, uh. Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.”

Niall grins and takes his hand, making Harry’s heart rate speed up as he takes him to the table full of food. “Want a cupcake?” he asks as he picks one with red frosting topped on it.

Harry nods and takes it. He turns away and tries to collect his breath. Don’t get too nervous, he tells himself. _It’s just Niall._

But that was the problem. It wasn’t just Niall. It was the boy he was friends with since high school and the boy that everyone thought they were together. Niall was the one who would sit on Harry’s lap and laugh it off when everyone around them cooed. Niall was the one whom Harry had on his mind for the last couple of weeks and he couldn’t stop thinking about him.

Niall’s loud voice brings Harry’s attention to him and Harry finds himself feeling jealous as he sees the blonde boy with a taller man. He’s handsome and he looks quite intimidating, but kind at the same time. Harry furrows his brows as he watches the stranger wrap an arm around Niall and place his large hand on his waist. He can’t help but feel like going over to them and push the man out of the way, but he knows that if he even tried to do that, the result would be a large black eye and maybe a broken jaw.

“Harry, come here! I want you to meet someone.” Niall waves his hand as a gesture for Harry to come over.

Harry places his half-eaten cupcake down and licks his lips as he slowly walks over to the two. He tries not to look at the other man and he focuses his attention onto Niall, who seems to look happy and excited that his two friends were going to meet for the first time.

“This is Bressie,” Niall says. “Bressie, Harry. Harry, Bressie.”

The man, Bressie (which Harry automatically thinks is a ridiculous name), shakes his hand and puts a smile on his face. Harry smiles back and is quick to pull his hand away from him, not wanting to give him a long handshake.

“Nice to meet you, Harry.” Bressie has an Irish accent and Harry just knows that Niall probably likes him more than he likes Harry.

“Same to you,” Harry replies, nodding.

The three stand in an awkward silence and Niall clears his throat, trying to break it. “Okay, uh. Well, it was nice seein’ ya, Bressie.” He wraps his small arms around Bressie and Harry looks away, not wanting to see them embrace each other.

After what seemed like a long time, Niall finally goes over to Harry and takes him back to the food table. Harry takes the cupcake he was eating and finishes it, standing closer to Niall. He looks back and sees Bressie a few feet away from them, his eyes clearly set on Niall. Harry gulps and turns back to face his friend, who was stuffing his face with different pastries.

“These are good,” he says with his mouth full.

Harry laughs and places a hand on his shoulder. “Calm down, Niall.”

“What?” Niall pouts. “Let me be and let me eat.” He continues with his cookie and takes another. Harry watches him fondly as he wonders to himself why he likes this boy so, so much.

Once Niall feels that he is done stuffing his face, the two head to the bathroom together. They wash their hands and fix themselves up before walking out. Suddenly, a mistletoe is shoved in their faces.

“Mistletoe!” A lady in a purple dress exclaims as she waves it in front of them.

The two look up and see a small mistletoe in her hand. Harry holds his breath and he feels himself turning red. The room’s atmosphere feels heavier and he turns his head to look at Niall, whose cheeks are bright red and his teeth are biting down on his lip.

Niall glances at Harry and smiles shyly and Harry thinks he looks adorable like this, all cute and timid. They stand facing each other in silence and they are slowly leaning in towards each other, about to kiss until suddenly Bressie’s voice calls out for Niall.

They pull away and Niall gasps as he hears his friend call out for him again. Harry tries to not look upset and he clenches his fists, irritated with this Bressie character. He sighs sadly when Niall mutters, “I’ll be back”, and goes over to his friend.

Harry turns his head and his mouth drops open when he sees Bressie’s arms wrapped around Niall’s tiny waist and Niall’s arms around his neck. They’re dancing to the music playing and Harry feels like his heart was just ripped out of his chest and stepped on. He walks away angrily and stands in the corner with his arms crossed. Harry can’t help but stare at the two dancing together and Justin Bieber’s _That Should Be Me_ is playing over and over again in his head.

A platter of champagne is coming around and Harry reaches out to grab two, gulping it all down. He continues glaring at Niall and Bressie dancing together as he goes over to the table full of food and he treats himself to cupcakes and cookies.

Once the music is over, he looks at them, expecting the two to break away and Niall to come back to him. But instead, he sees them still pressed against his each other and Bressie is dangerously close to Niall’s ear, like he was nibbling on it or something. Harry widens his eyes and he accidentally crushes the cupcake that was in his hand. He glances down at his green frosting-covered hand and lets out a sigh as he heads to the bathroom to wash it all off.

He walks out a moment later and he doesn’t see Niall with Bressie on the dance floor again. He’s relieved for a second and then he wonders where Niall is. He searches around the room for a familiar pair of blue eyes and blonde hair. Suddenly, he feels a tap on his shoulder and he jumps up, turning around to see who was behind him.

Niall is laughing and his head is thrown back with his hand pressed against his stomach. A pout appears on Harry’s face. “Hey!”

It takes a moment for Niall to contain himself and he takes deep breaths, still chuckling a little. “Sorry.” He grins. “That was quite funny.”

“You’re mean.” Harry scoffs and he crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Rude. Vicious.”

“Whoa, didn’t know I was friends with a thesaurus!” Niall exclaims with a laugh. “Anyways, sorry for leavin’ you alone. Bressie just wanted to dance for a bit.”

The name Bressie makes Harry cringe. “Right.”

“But.” Niall points upwards with a grin on his face. “Look where we’re standing.”

Harry looks at him in confusion and he tilts his head back, his eyes up at the ceiling. He sees a glistening mistletoe hanging above them and he feels his heart stop right then and there. Harry looks back at Niall and he sees his friend leaning towards him slowly. _Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit—_

And Niall presses his lips against Harry’s.

It’s quick but sweet and it’s enough to make Harry’s heart stop beating for a second, his cheeks burn red, and sweat dot his forehead. They’re staring at each other for the longest time and then Harry cups his cheeks, pulls him close, and kisses him again.

The second kiss is longer, passionate, and they’re kissing each other with their tongues pressed against one another’s. Harry is surprised with himself that he has this much courage to initiate a kiss. But then he realizes, it’s just Niall. He’s comfortable with Niall. Niall grips at Harry’s shirt to bring himself closer and Harry grips at his hips, giving them a small squeeze. They pull away and press their foreheads together, breathing heavily.

“Can we—can we go home?” Niall asks between breaths.

Harry nods in reply and Niall takes his hand before walking out to catch a taxicab. As one stops for them, they climb in and Niall tells the driver his address before he cups Harry’s cheeks and kisses him again.

Harry is feeling weightless and on top of the world. He loves the feeling of Niall’s lips against his and he wonders why he didn’t realize that he had feelings for him before. _You’re an idiot_ , Harry thinks to himself as he’s kissing Niall.

The cab stops in front of Niall’s home and they finally pull away from each other, breathless and panting heavily when they stumble out of the car. They hurry into the house and Harry already has Niall in his arms as they step through the front door. Niall is pressed against the door and he’s being lifted off the ground with his legs around Harry’s waist. Harry’s hands are under his bum and holding him up as they kiss each other roughly, all teeth and tongue.

“Bedroom,” Niall manages to say as Harry moves down to kiss his neck. “Don’t wanna do this in my living room.”

Harry lets out a chuckle and carries him up the stairs and into Niall’s bedroom. He lays him down on the bed and climbs on top of him, his green eyes gazing down at Niall’s blue ones. He almost gets lost in them until Niall brings his hand behind his neck to pull him down, kissing him again. Harry moves down next to Niall and they tangle their legs together as Harry places a hand on his waist and Niall runs his fingers through his long, dark hair. As the time passes, their kisses get lazier and slower until they finally pull away, trying to catch their breaths and calm themselves.

“Why didn’t we do this before?” Niall asks, chuckling breathlessly.

Harry grins and shrugs in reply. “I dunno.” He softly bumps his forehead against Niall’s. “But I’m glad we’re finally doing it now.”

Niall giggles and presses his lips against Harry’s again for a short, sweet kiss and nuzzles his face into his neck. Harry wraps his arms around Niall and cuddles him, resting his chin on top of his head. He places a soft kiss on his head and closes his eyes, falling asleep with a smile on his face. _Finally._

\--

It’s already Christmas Eve and Niall and Harry are out for dinner. After the Christmas party that happened a couple days before, the two are closer than ever before. They’re holding hands and cuddling and kissing each other every minute. Harry feels happier than ever and he feels as if he’s living in the world of _Love Actually_.

“Are you havin’ fun?” Niall asks as he takes a bite of his spaghetti.

Harry nods and sips his warm tea. “Definitely. Are you?” He reaches over to hold Niall’s hand, rubbing his knuckles with his thumb.

Niall’s cheeks blush and he smiles. “Of course I am.”

After dinner, they take a walk around town and come across a small snow-covered bridge with a perfect view of the moon and the stars around it. Harry has his arms around Niall and the smaller boy is leaning against his warm body, both of them staring up at the sky.

Harry thinks about what he’s going to say next and he lets out a sigh. “Niall?”

Niall turns his head and looks up at Harry. “Hm?”

He glances down at Niall and he’s already speechless. In the moonlight, Niall’s pale skin lights up and his blue eyes contrast with the dark night. He looks incredibly beautiful and Harry silently curses himself for not seeing it before.

“Do you, uh.” Harry bites his lip. “Do you want to be my—“ the last word makes his throat turn dry and nothing comes out.

Niall laughs and Harry looks away, embarrassed. He feels Niall’s hand on his cheek and he turns his head towards him. Niall has a fond look on his face and he’s staring at Harry with a warm smile.

“Boyfriend?” Niall finishes the sentence for him. Harry nods.

“Then yes,” he says, pressing his own nose against Harry’s nose. “I’d love too.”

They kiss and sparks fly around them. The feeling of Niall’s warm lips against Harry’s makes his mind go crazy and he doesn’t want it to stop. He wraps his arms around Niall to pull him closer and as they continue kissing in the moonlight, all that’s in his mind is that they fit together.

\--

It’s Christmas Day and the two are in the living room, opening presents. Niall excitedly holds up a ram plushie dressed in a derby shirt from his mother and a pair of new socks from his father. He sees his present from Harry and shakes it, trying to feel what’s inside.

“Hm, I wonder what it is!” Niall says as he rips open the wrapping.

Harry sits across from him, grinning as he waits for him to finally open the gift. He holds the teddy bear Maura gave him in his lap and he’s wearing the green beanie Bobby gave him. As Niall finally opens the box and takes out his present, he gasps and a wide grin forms on his face.

“Oh, Harry.” He looks up at him and holds it close to his chest. It’s a pack of guitar picks, all painted with four leaf clovers and Irish flags because Harry knows that Niall has an undying love and pride for his home country.

“I take that you like it, then?” Harry asks, smiling.

Niall nods. “Hell yes, I do!” He looks at it. “I hope I won’t lose these. I promise I won’t lose these.”

Harry chuckles and reaches out to hold his hand. He blushes as he intertwines their fingers together and looks up to see if Niall was okay with it. The blonde boy seemed to be more than okay with Harry’s actions. He smiled fondly at him and leaned in to press a soft kiss against his lips. “Now open my present.”

Harry doesn’t let go of Niall’s hand as he reaches over to grab Niall’s present for him. He rips it open and pulls out the gift inside, his mouth dropping open at what it was.

“Holy shit.” Harry gasps. “Niall, oh my god.” He grins widely and places the brown fedora on his head, topping the green beanie he was already wearing. “This is great.”

Niall laughs and sits up on his knees to pull the hat off his head. He kisses Harry and wraps his arms around his neck, his hand still holding the brim of the hat. He places it on the top of his own head and giggles as he moves his lips against Harry’s before pushing him back down on the hardwood floor.

Harry has his hands on his hips as they continue to kiss. He tilts his head back and gasps when Niall kisses his jaw and his neck, but a giggle escapes his mouth when the fedora hits Harry’s nose. Harry pulls the hat off and throws it across the room. He closes his eyes and moans quietly when Niall starts sucking on the skin, nibbling it softly to leave a mark. He rolls his hips against Niall and can’t help but let out a whimper from how Niall was making him feel.

“Fuck.” Harry groans and he knows if Niall continues, he’s going to come in his pants.

“I know the other day.” Niall moves lower and pulls Harry’s sweater up, revealing his toned stomach and those ridiculous leaf tattoos and that weird random butterfly tattoo. “I said we shouldn’t do this in the living room.” He presses a kiss on Harry’s tummy and blows a raspberry on it, making Harry arch his back and giggle. “But I think we should. Because it’s hot.” He kisses his belly button around it. “And also, it’s Christmas. Merry Christmas, Harry.” Niall palms his crotch and Harry immediately gasps, bucking his hips up in his hand.

“Shit,” Harry breathes out. He bites his lip and flutters his eyes shut.

In what seemed like a second, Harry’s pants and boxers are pulled down and Niall is licking up his dick. He sucks on the head and flicks his tongue against it, earning a loud moan from Harry. He begins bobbing his head and Harry decides that this was the best blowjob he’s ever gotten in his entire life. Niall is doing impossible things with his tongue and all Harry can do is lay back and enjoy it. Once he feels like he’s about to come, Niall pulls off and presses his lips against the tip.

“’m gonna fuck myself on you,” he mumbles as he sits up to pull down his sweats.

Harry watches him in awe and groans. “Fuck, Niall.” He stops him when Niall is about to take off his blue Christmas sweater. “Keep that on.”

Niall grins and he stands up to grab a condom and lube. Once he comes back, he sits himself on top of Harry’s stomach and coats his fingers with the lube before bringing them behind and opening himself up.

“God,” Niall tilts his head back and whimpers. “Wish this was your cock, Harry.”

Harry gasps and squeezes his hips. “Keep going, babe.”

Niall finally pulls his fingers out and he rips open the condom with his teeth. Harry chuckles and rubs his thumbs into his hips. Niall looks back and rolls the latex down his length before covering it with lube. He positions himself over Harry’s cock and slowly sinks down. His thighs begin to shake and Harry holds onto him, guiding him down. Once he bottoms out, Niall rolls his hips and places his hands on Harry’s chest, his fingers digging into his skin.

“Holy shit.” Harry moans and tries to not buck his hips upwards. Niall lets out high-pitched moans as he moves faster, the atmosphere of the room growing hot and heavy. Harry opens his eyes and he sees Niall’s neglected cock up against his stomach, desperately wanting to be touched. He wraps his fingers around it and Niall lets out a sharp gasp, trying to keep a rhythm as he fucks on Harry’s cock and up in his hand.

Harry starts to thrust up and Niall cries out, making him stop his movements. He gropes Niall’s bum and flips them over. He pins Niall’s arms above his head and sucks on his neck as he fucks him. Niall’s moans and his shaking and trembling body urges Harry go thrust faster. When he feels like he’s about to go over the edge, his thrusts become erratic and desperate.

“H—Harry!” Niall whines and cries out, coming all over his sweater. Harry groans into his neck and slows down his thrusts before stopping. He pulls out and ties up the condom, throwing it in the trashbin by the front door. He lays down beside Niall and wraps his arms around him to pull him close to his body.

“That was good,” Niall says, still panting and sweaty.

Harry grins and presses a kiss against the back of his neck.  “I know.” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to prepare for what he was about to say next. “I think…I think I love you, Niall.”

He could feel the grin growing on Niall’s face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I think so too, Harry.”

“Yeah?” Harry lifts his head up to look at Niall’s face. The blonde turns his head around and gives him a smile.

“Yeah,” he answers, his voice soft and full of warmth. “Merry Christmas, Harry.”

A grin forms on Harry’s voice and he leans down to kiss Niall’s lips. “Merry Christmas,” he mumbles against his lips.

And that’s when Harry decides that this was the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated :)


End file.
